Juri Han
Juri Han (Japanese: ハン・ジュリ, Han Juri / Korean: 한주리 or 韓蛛俐) is a character in the Street Fighter series. She makes her debut in Super Street Fighter IV, where she is a main character in the storyline. She is 25 years old (as of Super Street Fighter IV) and is described as a somewhat mean and nasty member of S.I.N. Juri is the first South Korean character and the first Taekwondo user in the Street Fighter series, as well as the first true villainess. Description Juri wears a purple dudou (a form of Chinese underwear) on her chest supported with eight straps that meet on her back, forming a spider pattern. She wears long, baggy, off-white colored trousers and purple tights, and long, fingerless gloves. Her fingernails and toenails are painted bright pink. She has dark hair styled into two horn-like bangs at the top of her head, which appear to be fastened with pink ribbons. She wears Taekwondo foot wraps on her feet. Her left eye was damaged long ago (explained below) and replaced with a machine that amplifies her abilities. History Early History In the S.I.N. laboratory, Juri undergoes an operation on her eye. She gains the Feng Shui Engine, which gives her incredible ki, speed and power. It is revealed that Juri was a prominent practitioner of Taekwondo when she was 15. Her father was a lawyer in charge of prosecuting organized crime operations. In this capacity, Shadoloo was his next target, causing her family to be kidnapped by that very organization. During the ordeal, Juri lost her parents, and her left eye was gravely wounded. After the operation, Juri proceeds to assassinate operatives in a public area which was her first mission to test out the Feng Shui Engine. Even with guns, her enemies stood no chance against her as she took them out one by one by attacking them from behind. Chun-Li, Cammy and Guile were called to the scene to stop her massacre. Chun-Li rushes into the scene to arrest Juri, and arrives just as Juri kills the gunmen using the Ki of her Feng Shui Engine from the inside a building, a woman dies in the attack mistakenly (however, a boy survives). Juri and Chun-Li battle, ending with Juri unleashing her eye's power and knocking out Chun-Li. As her victim lay on the ground, Juri prepares to deal the finishing blow. However, her Feng Shui Engine malfunctioned, forcing her to flee back to the lab. After fixing it, Seth assigns Juri her next mission: capturing Bison's elite female assassins, the Dolls. Juri flies to the base of the Dolls with several S.I.N. employees. She manages to defeat every single assassin in combat, including Juli and Juni. As she carries the two unconscious assassins away to an S.I.N plane, Cammy and Guile arrive. They have a heated fight, but Juri comes out on top and manages to incapacitate Guile. She boards her plane and straps Juni and Juli to beds with wheels. As it takes off, Cammy manages to jump and grab onto the open boarding ramp, and confronts Juri for one final time. After an intense conflict, Juri pushes one of the rolling tables (with Juni on it) which collides with Cammy, who both fall off the boarding ramp into mid-air. They survive the fall, though, as there was soft snow to break their fall. Super Street Fighter IV During the global tournament hosted by Seth, he sends Juri in to participate; she sees it as a perfect opportunity for some 'fun'. During the tournament, Juri is confronted by Cammy and Chun-Li again; the results of the fights are unknown. Juri then continues to tend to her hidden agenda. In her ending, she approaches Seth, who was incapacitated as a result of Bison's brutal beating, and taunts him for "being nothing more than Bison's spare body". Before she is to dispose of him, she reveals that she was to serve S. I. N. for as long as it suited her purposes, while she was merely trying to pit Seth and Bison against each other - a task Seth obviously was not up to. Juri then viciously crushes Seth's Tanden Engine by stomping on it, and leaves him for dead. Personality Juri fights purely for the thrill of the battle; unlike Ryu, who seeks meaning, her drive is more vengeful and sadistic, as she likes inflicting pain on her foes, but easily loses her temper when she is struck back in retaliation (as seen in the SSFIV OVA). She displays several traits of a femme fatale, as she makes provocative and suggestive remarks toward her enemies, as well seen in her win quotes; she is also cunning and manipulative, and not above betraying her partners to further her own agenda. However, despite her cold-hearted and ruthless behavior, she still has some vague shred of honor; during her mission (which took place during the events of Super Street Fighter IV), she left a young boy alive despite her killing his mother. Gallery Category:Capcom Characters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Arcade Debut Category:All Characters